Algún lugar
by hermagix
Summary: Harry creció en un horrible orfanato, pero a los quince huye con su mejor amiga y se encuentra con el mundo al que pertenece. Quiero escribir una historia en la cual podamos apreciar la superación ante la adversidad, manteniendo el corazón limpio.
1. Chapter 1

**Prólogo**

Cuando era pequeño aprendí que llorar no sirve de nada, que era mejor permanecer en silencio y moverme lo menos posible para evitar problemas.

Cuando tenía seis ya sabía ser prácticamente invisible; no llorar, no preguntar, no quejarme, obedecer rápidamente. Si hacía algo era mejor mantener la boca cerrada, aunque me descubrieran, inclinaba la cabeza y apretaba los labios pese a lo que me hicieran. Aprendí a sacar provecho de lo único que me pertenecía: mis pensamientos. Nadie podía controlar mis sueños y en ese mundo podía ser y hacer lo que quisiera. Pensé, _así puedo soportarlo... vivir._ No me importaba nada ni nadie.

Cuando cumplí ocho volví a la realidad.

Conocí a una chica; era pequeña y lloraba con facilidad, algo común cuando llegaban a este lugar. Lo difícil cuando llegan es que aún tienen sueños y la estúpida idea de exigir lo correcto e incorrecto...

No pude evitar tratar de protegerla y para hacerlo no podía seguir en mi pequeña burbuja de invisibilidad, tuve que volver a enfrentar la cruel realidad.

Cuando cumplimos diez descubrí que había decidido protegerla porque sabía que era parecida a mí. Una diferencia que no nos ayudaba en nada, pero nos permitía pensar que tal vez el mundo era diferente afuera y nosotros no pertenecíamos a ese lugar.

Cuando cumplí doce volví a caer. La diferencia solo nos transforma en objetivos, nos impide ser invisibles, nos aísla del resto y nos hace vulnerables a nuestros enemigos... estábamos solos y no había esperanza. Nuestra vida no tenía un camino a seguir...

Cuando llegué a los catorce pensé que era un milagro. Ella así me lo dijo y yo le creí. Después de todo, a pesar de las dificultades ella era muy inteligente. Los libros eran su escape y el mio era protegerla. Era nuestro presente; sin sueños ni anhelos, sin pasado. Nada servía para salir del infierno... solo podíamos aguantar. En tres años seríamos mayores de edad y podríamos enfrentarnos al mundo cruel con nuestros medios. Tal vez, solo tal vez, el mundo de afuera sería mejor.

El día de mi cumpleaños número quince no la vi... era tan extraño. A pesar de ser verano había una tormenta, como un presagio a lo que pasaría.


	2. Capítulo 1: El quiebre

Para los que me escribieron... Gracias

Tuve problemas para publicar el capítulo porque es primera vez que escribo, ojalá esta vez resulte.

**Capítulo 1: El quiebre**

Ya era mediodía. En verdad estaba preocupado. Aunque hubiese aprendido a controlarme era impulsivo, y no saber de ella a esta hora me hacia perder la paciencia. Pero... ¿qué podía hacer?

Cuando terminé de comer y me dirigía al patio una niña, tendría doce años, se acercó rápidamente y me jaló detrás de un mueble. Estaba aterrada, y la comprendía. Si alguien la veía hablándome la castigarían, después de todo hace años que estaba en la lista negra, al igual que mi amiga. Sabiendo esto me incline para escucharla, no quería que la castigaran... ya era bastante malo.

-Ella está en el ático... apúrate –me susurró. Me miró entre asustada y triste, luego se fue al patio con los demás mientras retorcía su vestido con las manos.

Sabía a quien se refería, era bastante obvio, por lo que me apresuré a subir las escaleras. A esta hora _ellos_ estaban en el patio o la cocina por lo que no había riesgo. El problema sería reintegrarse luego.

Cuando llegué al ático abrí rápidamente la puerta... estaba todo oscuro.

-Harry... –murmuró ella, su voz sonaba débil y cortada.

Prendí la luz y la vi tendida en un rincón del cuarto, una manta la cubría completamente.

-¿Qué pasó? –le pregunté. Por un momento pensé que la habían castigado, pero luego lo descarté, porque hace años que había tomado su lugar en casi todos los castigos y cuando no los convencía de hacerlo ella nunca se comportaba así. Generalmente me sonreía y decía: _No me fue tan mal._

Me acerqué a ella y le quité la manta de la cabeza. Tenía el rostro cubierto de lágrimas y un hematoma en la mejilla.

-¿Por qué...? –traté de decir.

-¿Qué puedo hacer? –me interrumpió.

-¿De qué hablas?

-Creí que podría soportarlo sin decirte, después de todo era imposible que ocuparas mi lugar para esto. Pero ahora no sé... no creí que esto pasara y si _él_ se entera no sé que me va a hacer.

Se aferraba a su propio cuerpo y se balanceaba histéricamente mientras seguía sollozando... podía sentir su dolor.

-¿De qué hablas, Hermione? –le pregunté tratando de sostenerla.

-¿Que voy a hacer? –seguía murmurando.

-¡Hermione! –le grité, sosteniéndola firme para que me mirara-. ¿Qué pasa? Dime o no podré ayudarte.

-No puedes ayudarme –respondió luego de varios segundos-. Estoy embarazada.

Tarde algunos segundos o minutos, no lo sé, en reaccionar.

-¿De... que hablas? –pregunté en voz baja.

-Lo que escuchaste... estoy embarazada... –Me miraba, pero yo no sabía que hacer. Sus lágrima seguían cayendo y se mordía el labio inferior tan fuerte que estaba empezando a sangrar... Volví al presente.

-Fue _él_, ¿cierto? –le pregunté con voz suave, aunque quería gritar.

Estaba furioso, no con _él_, sino conmigo mismo, por no notar nada antes o más bien por no unir las señales. Ahora que lo sabía me venían a la cabeza todos los detalles. Más de una vez lo había visto observar a Hermione de una forma extraña y estaba seguro que ella lo había notado, pero no había querido preocuparme. Por eso tampoco me dijo sobre los diversos hematomas con los que aparecía de repente o no me decía a donde iba cuando no la veía por algunas horas.

-Soy un estúpido, yo...

-¡No! –me interrumpió mientras se aferraba a mis hombros-. No te lo dije porque sabía que te ibas a culpar... Yo soy la única culpable... por dejar que esto pasara... por favor, no llores...

Ni siquiera me había dado cuenta hasta que lo dijo. ¿Pero cómo quería que no llorara? Había fallado en protegerla. Dejé que le hicieran lo peor que podía pasar. Ni siquiera noté cuando habíamos dejado de ser niños y que algo como esto podía pasar. Si _ellos_ eran unos desgraciados no me debería extrañar que llegaran a esto... ¿Qué podía hacer?

-Harry... lo solucionaremos. Siempre lo hemos hecho.

¿Qué era esto? Ella trataba de consolarme cuando debía ser al contrario. ¿Por qué trataba de sonreírme cuando estaba más que destrozada? Lo sabía por su rostro: trataba de sonreír sus lagrimas y ojos sin vida me decían todo lo contrario... No podía dejar que esto continuara, las cosas no debían ser así...

-Tienes razón... lo solucionaremos –le dije tratando de sonar tranquilo, ella me miró asustada.

-¿Qué vas a hacer?

-Haremos... Nos iremos de aquí... ahora. No soporto seguir en este lugar.

-Pero... –trató de hablar-. Pero...

-Si nos quedamos y lo veo no dudaré en matarlo... o trataré de hacerlo... Vámonos, por favor –le pedí. Ella volvió a morderse el labio pero yo le sujeté el rostro-. No te sigas haciendo daño... No tenemos nada, pero estoy seguro que afuera no puede ser peor que aquí. No podemos seguir esperando por un milagro... eso no existe. Ahora decidiremos nuestras vidas por nosotros mismos.

-Sabes que siempre hago lo que me pides –me dijo sonriendo, y aún con las lágrimas esta vez pude ver que era sincera.

-No siempre –le sonreí-. Vamos.

Le tendí la mano. Si no lo hacíamos ahora no tendríamos el valor de hacerlo después. Su mano estaba temblorosa... y la mía también.

Para salir debíamos cruzar el patio techado y entrar al edificio administrativo. El patio no era problema porque estaba lleno de niños, pero aun así lo cruzamos lo más rápido posible. Llevaba a Hermione sostenida de la cintura, porque apenas se podía sostener en pie.

Cuando llegamos al edificio nadie nos había detenido y no me detuve a mirar a los lados. Entramos y atravesamos los pasillos... Solo un poco más...

-¿Qué hacen aquí? –retumbó la voz de _ella_.

Hermione se paralizó de terror y no quiso seguir avanzando. Traté de respirar y recordé todos los castigos, todo lo que nos hicieron, lo que _él_ le había hecho a mi amiga. Me volví, no con miedo, sino con furia, la rabia me recorría el cuerpo.

-Nos vamos .respondí con voz segura y mirada de odio.

-¿Qué...? –por un segundo parecía sorprendida-. Ja, ja, ja. Creen que pueden salir así como si nada. No tienen nada ni nadie. Los acogimos y así nos pagan, mocosos malditos.

Odiaba su risa y su rostro altanero y burlesco. ¿Cómo podía decir eso?

-Déjanos... –traté de decir que nos dejara ir pero la puerta del lado de ella se abrió y apareció _él_, sonriendo satisfecho.

-¿Qué pasa aquí, madre? –preguntó.

-Estos mocosos necesitan un castigo, cariño. No han aprendido a respetarnos como deberían. ¿Te dejo a la chica? –_Él_ volteó a vernos y su sonrisa se ensanchó con malicia.

-Claro, madre. Está vez no podrá olvidar lo que tengo para enseñarle.

A mi lado Hermione se aferró con fuerza a mi brazo, temblando.

No podía creer que _ella_ supiera lo que hacia el puerco de su hijo. Quizás cuantas veces lo hacía con las chicas del orfanato. Sentí que mi vista se nublaba por la rabia que sentía.

_Él_ se acercó, sin quitar la vista de mi amiga.

-No te acerques –susurré, pero _él_ no me escuchó-. ¡No te acerques! –le grité. Sentí un vibración antes de que _él_ saliera volando y chocara contra su madre... No se levantaron.

-¿Qué...? ¡Harry, los mataste! –me gritó Hermione.

-Vamos -le dije, arrastrándola a la puerta. No me importaba lo que había pasado. Nunca había hecho algo tan fuerte. Solo quería escapar, si algo les pasaba... se lo merecían- Maldición –espeté cuando encontré la puerta cerrada con múltiples candados. Era normal que más de uno tratara de escapar de ese infierno-. ¡Ábrete! –grité, y los candados se rompieron y cayeron. La puerta se abrió de par en par, la tormenta estalló con fuerza y la lluvia mojó el pasillo.

Solo unos pasos y dejaríamos todo. Aunque el mundo no nos quisiera... lo obligaríamos a aceptarnos...

No miramos atrás.


	3. Capítulo 2: El encuentro

**Capítulo 2: El encuentro**

-Hermione –susurré.

Acababa de llegar a nuestro refugio y no la veía.

-Aquí estoy –escuche desde el rincón.

-Encontré un poco de leche –le dije mientras me acercaba. Ella estaba tendida en unos cartones y la luz de la luna iluminaba su rostro; uno marchito, ojeroso y delgado. La sostuve y la hice beber el poco de leche que había encontrado en un basurero-. Lamento no darte más y mejor –dije apenado.

-Gracias –me dijo sonriendo, cuando se la bebió y volvió a recostarse.

Llevábamos tres meses viviendo en un basurero, aislado con latas y cartones, comiendo lo que no estuviera tan descompuesto. El problema era que no podíamos movernos. A Hermione ya se le notaba una pequeña panza y estaba muy débil. Llevaba semanas con dolor y se había negado a ir con un doctor, y yo no encontraba motivos para convencerla. Los dos sabíamos que si contactábamos con un adulto nos enviarían de vuelta al orfanato... teníamos miedo. Aún así, estaba desesperado, no quería que le pasara nada malo y su condición era delicada.

-Trajiste una invitada –escuché a Hermione. Su rostro estaba sonriente.

Seguí su mirada y vi una lechuza blanca como la nieve. No pude evitar sonreír también. Esa lechuza nos visitaba a menudo.

-Hola –le dije, y como si me entendiera voló hacia nosotros y depositó sobre las manta de Hermione unas manzanas que traía en sus garras-. Gracias, amiga. –La lechuza ululó en respuesta y se fue.

-¿Cómo sabes que es hembra? –me preguntó Hermione mientras contenía la risa.

-No lo sé... pero es "una" lechuza –le respondí sonriendo.

Estaba muy cansado, solo quería llegar a casa a descansar, pero a penas podía caminar. Respiré profundamente y me aparecí. El mundo dio vueltas y caí al suelo... a más bien a una pila de basura. Estaba oscuro pero reconocí el olor.

-Maldición –dije. No sabía dónde estaba, se supone que debía aparecer en mi casa a las afueras de Londres-. _Lumus_ –susurré, y el lugar se iluminó gracias al brillo que desprendía mi varita.

Mi nariz tenía razón, estaba en un basurero. Las pilas de chatarra se acumulaban por todas partes y el olor era horrible.

Me disponía a aparecer nuevamente cuando sentí un escalofrío en mi espalda. Me volví rápidamente y me arrojé sobre el bulto detrás mío. El sujeto no se opuso y caímos al suelo. Debía ser un vagabundo, pero si me había visto hacer magia tenía que borrarle la memoria.

El sujeto trataba de quitar mis manos de su cuello, pero apenas tenía fuerza... Tal vez estaba borracho, y si era así podía dejarlo tal cual, probablemente al día siguiente creería que estaba alucinando.

Volví a encender mi varita y apunté su rostro.

Era un vagabundo, aunque se notaba joven... De hecho, parecía un niño. Tenía el cabello largo sobre el rostro, cubriendo sus ojos, y sus manos y rostro estaban sucios. Su cara era muy delgada, de hecho tenía un rostro preocupantemente enfermo. Había empezado a hacer frío y tenía los labios partidos y morados.

-Déjelo –escuché una voz a un lado.

Era un chica.

-Por favor... somos inofensivos, por favor –me suplicó con lágrimas en sus ojos.

-Hermione, vete –dijo el chico con tono asustado.

Que irónico. Había llegado a un basurero por casualidad y al dejarme llevar por mis instintos había reducido a un chico, que obviamente vivía ahí con esta chica, y ahora los dos me temían... Odiaba eso.

Lo solté y me puse de pie.

-Lo siento –musité, y me di la vuelta para alejarme. Mientras, la chica se acercaba al joven.

_-¿Estás bien, Harry?_ .la escuché murmurar.

Había dado unos cuantos pasos cuando mi cerebro se activo y mis movimientos se detuvieron.

No podía ser, solo era un coincidencia... Si, eso era. Después de todo el estaba muerto. Aún así no pude evitar voltear para verlos: El chico se había puesto de pie y la muchacha lo abrazaba. Ambos me miraban con precaución... podía sentirlo.

-Emmm, lo siento, me perdí. Me podrían decir...

-¿Hiciste luz con ese palo? –me preguntó lentamente.

_Diablos. _Había olvidado ese detalle.

-No, tal vez fue... –traté de explicar.

-No fue mi imaginación –dijo.

Luego de unos segundos, al parecer pensó que no le respondería y sujetando a la chica se empezaron a alejar.

-Esperen –los detuve. Ellos me observaron con temor-. No los lastimaré, se los prometo, solo quiero, mmm... hablar con alguien. ¿Viven por aquí? –Era un pregunta estúpida al ver como estaba vestido el chico (con harapos peores que los míos) y la chica llevaba una vieja manta sobre los hombros que la cubría hasta las rodillas.

-¡No! –dijo asustado el muchacho-. Solo pasábamos por aquí.

El silencio nos cubrío. Era obvio que mentía y él sabía que no le creía.

-Tranquilo –le dije, tratando de sonar amable y honesto-. Solo me preocupan...

-No tiene que hacerlo –me interrumpió con voz firme, aunque era obvio el temor por su cuerpo tembloroso. La chica estaba igual.

-Escuchen, si alguien les hizo daño yo no tengo nada que ver. –Traté de probar por otra vía. Esos chicos tenían algo que me inquietaba... especialmente el muchacho-. Yo tampoco tengo donde dormir y pensé que podíamos conversar un poco... les puedo mostrar mi palo luminoso.

Eso pareció causarles curiosidad.

-Está bien. –No fue el chico quien habló, sino la muchacha. Él la observó espantado-. _No parece mala persona_ –escuché que le murmuraba gracias a mi buen oído-. Por aquí –me dijo, mientras caminaba a una zona oscura-. Nos vendría bien un poco de luz –dijo la muchacha.

Ni siquiera pensé que estaba mal y encendí mi varita. El muchacho se tensó y esperó a que yo siguiera a la chica para seguirme de cerca. Suspiré y resistí las ganas de apartarle el pelo negro de los ojos para ver el color.


	4. Capítulo 3: el descubrimiento

**Capítulo 3: El descubrimiento**

Escuché como Hermione le ofrecía disculpas al sujeto por nuestro pequeño refugio. No entendía qué le pasaba. No era normal en un tipo que te encuentras en un basurero a mitad de la noche.

Era un hombre ya adulto, aunque tenía la impresión de que era más joven de lo que parecía. Llevaba ropa vieja y remendada, aunque mejor a la que nosotros teníamos. Su rostro se veía cansado y ojeroso... pero amable. Tal vez eso es lo que hacia confiar a Hermione. Por más curiosidad que tuviéramos por el palo luminoso eso no nos motivaba tanto. Hace tiempo aprendimos a rechazar las emociones de la curiosidad, la esperanza y otras que no nos ayudaban en nada.

-¿Cómo se llaman? –lo escuché preguntar mientras me miraba con curiosidad.

Sentí miedo. No tenía las fuerzas suficientes para defendernos y él ya lo sabía. Al parecer se dio cuenta de mi situación porque me sonrió. Me aterraba la forma que tenía para leer mis sentimientos, no creí que fuera tan obvio.

-Mi nombre es Remus Lupin –nos dijo.

Algo se removió en mi pecho... su nombre parecía conocido, muy, pero muy en mi interior.

-Soy Hermione y el es Harry –dijo Hermione, que se había sentado en una caja y se abrazaba a si misma tratando de calentarse. Hace algunas noches la temperatura había disminuido drásticamente por el invierno-. Sientese –le indico a Remus Lupin mientras le indicaba otra caja. El hombre se sentó mientras observaba alrededor.

-Hace frío aquí –dijo. Quise decirle que si no le gustaba que se fuera, per quedé boquiabierto cuando usó el palo para producir una llamas que quedaron flotando en el centro del refugio, iluminando y calentando el ambiente.

-Gracias –dijo Hermione, sonriéndole. Sacó sus manos y las tendió hacia las llamas, que iluminaban su rostro enfermizo. Sentí un retorcijón en el pecho, y al parecer el sujeto también porque rebuscó en su largo abrigo, sacó una tabla café oscuro y la partió en dos antes de tenderlas hacia nosotros. Hermione la tomó un poco precavida-. ¿Qué es esto?

Remus Lupin abrió los ojos impresionado.

-Es chocolate.

-¿Chocolate? –repitió Hermione. No pude evitarlo y acepté el que me ofrecía. Habíamos leído sobre el chocolate: era un dulce. Pero no sabíamos nada más-. Pruebenlo, los ayudará.

-¿Cómo podría ayudarnos? –no resistí preguntarle. Él solo me sonrió.

-Es cierto –dijo Hermione. La miré. Estaba comiendo el chocolate con una sonrisa-. Es dulce y calienta el cuerpo.

Está bien, me rindo.

Me llevé el chocolate a la boca y mordí un poco... Tenía razón, nunca había comido algo tan delicioso y que me hiciera feliz.

-¿Harry? -Miré a Remus Lupin, que de nuevo me miraba extraño-. ¿Cúal es tu apellido? –me preguntó suavemente,

Su pregunta me descolocó.

-¿Por qué quiere saberlo? –dijo Hermione. Lo miraba ceñuda, empezando a sospechar.

-Solo curiosidad –se apresuró a decir, levantando las manos en un gesto de no pretender nada-. Sólo se parece a alguien que conocía y pensé que tal vez... no, nada.

Siguió observándome.

-No lo sé –le respondí finalmente. Eso le sorprendió.

-Pero, ¿cómo...?

-Simplemente no lo sé. Mis padres me abandonaron en un orfanato cuando pequeño y solo dejaron un papel con mi nombre.

-¿Tus padres... te abandonaron? ¿De dónde sacaste eso?

-Me lo dijo la directora... pero ¿qué demonios le importa? –Recordar eso me enfurecía.

-Tranquilo –dijo Remus Lupin mientras se ponía de pie y se acercaba a mí. No pude evitarlo y di un paso hacia atrás. Hermione se levantó rapidamente-. Solo tengo curiosidad por tus ojos.

_¿Mis ojos?_ ¿Qué diablos pasaba? Mis ojos no tenían nada especial, todo lo contrario, apenas si veía. Como si hubiese leído mi mente, otra vez, preguntó:

-Acaso... ¿usas anteojos?

Esto se estaba saliendo de control.

-Sí –dijo Hermione-. Aquí están.

De nuevo no entendí su necesidad de responder a todo lo que este sujeto nos preguntaba. Si por mi fuera, ya lo hubiese corrido. El tipo me hacía sentir extraño... vulnerable.

No podía sacar de mi cabeza que el pequeño Harry era este muchacho que tenía frente a mí... me lo decía mi corazón.

Tomé los anteojos rotos que tenía la chica, Hermione, en sus manos. Era obvio que no podía usarlos así. Usé mi varita y los reparé.

-Increíble –susurró la chica, impresionada.

Sabía que estaba pidiendo mucho al querer que confiaran en mí. Pero estaba resultando más fácil de lo que pensaba. Por lo menos con Hermione. El chico, era obvio, desconfiaba de mí, creo que me temía.

Me acerqué a él con los lentes en la mano. Trató de alejarse pero no tenía espacio detrás de él. Lentamente deslicé los lentes en su rostro... Se parecía tanto a mi amigo.

Quité el cabello largo de su frente, pero el muchacho tenía los ojos cerrados. Ese comportamiento no era normal. Trataba de parecer firme para proteger a la muchacha, pero no hacía ningún gesto por impedir mi acercamiento, como si estuviera acostumbrado a resistir sin moverse. Era preocupante, me aterraba y enfurecía ese comportamiento. Era obvio que el culpable de esto era el orfanato.

-No quiero hacerte daño –le insistí, con la voz un poco quebrada. Esto tal vez lo sorprendió porque abrió los ojos y me miró.

No podía moverme... era imposible. Hace catorce años que no veía ese color de ojos. No había margen de error, sus ojos eran únicos, además estaba la coincidencia del nombre y la familiaridad que producía en mi corazón.

-¿Qué...? –escuché que decía asustado, pero sin moverse-. ¿Qué pasa?

No me di cuenta en que momento había empezado a llorar. Claro, esto lo asustó, un hombre adulto y desconocido llorando.

-Te encontré...


	5. Capítulo 4: Emergencia

**Capítulo 4: Emergencia**

Miles de sentimientos me recorrían mientras el muchacho me observaba con miedo.

Tenía tantas cosas que preguntarle y decirle...

De pronto, un grito retumbó en el lugar haciéndome girar asustado con la varita lista para lanzar un hechizo.

-¡Hermione! –exclamó Harry y se acercó rápidamente a la chica, que estaba de rodillas en el suelo, sujetándose el estómago. Por un momento pensé que le había hecho mal el chocolate.

-¿Qué sucede? –pregunté.

-Me duele mucho, Harry.

Me acerque a la muchacha, preocupado.

-Déjame verla...

-¡No! –me gritó Harry-. No la toque.

-Sólo quiero examinarla, sé un poco de medimagia... es decir, medicina.

El chico me miraba asustado, pero por un grito más fuerte de la muchacha lo aparte y me hinque a su lado. Él no me lo impidió.

-¿Dónde te duele? –le pregunté suavemente, con una mano en su hombro para tranquilizarla un poco, ya que su respiración era muy agitada-. Confía en mí, por favor –le pedí, mirándola a los ojos.

-Usted... sabe quien... es Harry... ¿cierto? –preguntó con dificultad.

-Eso creo –le respondí. Sentí como el chico se tensaba a mi lado, pero no aparte la mirada de la muchacha.

-Usted... es bueno... Por favor... ayúdelo...

-¿Pero qué dices, Hermione? –dijo enojado, Harry.

-Lo ayudaré –le prometí-. Pero primero debo ayudarte a ti.

Luego de unos instantes, sus ojos bajaron y apartó la frazada, llevando las manos a su estómago...

Imposible... era solo una niña... Pero su mirada y el tamaño de su vientre me lo confirmaron...

-¿Cu... cuánto? –logré preguntar.

-Cinco meses -me respondió con lágrimas en los ojos.

Traté de recuperar la respiración normal y miré a Harry.

-Por favor... necesito que lo dos confíen en mí –le pedí.

-Está loco, ¿cómo...? –Un gritó de dolor de la chica interrumpió lo que trataba de decirme.

-Harry... confía en él... ten fe... por favor –musitó la muchacha, mirándolo suplicante.

Harry volvió a mirarme.

-¿Puede ayudarla? –me preguntó, preocupado.

-No... –Antes de que me interrumpiera continué rápidamente-. Yo no, pero tengo una amiga, en otro lugar...

-No iremos al hospital -me cortó, furioso.

-No es un hospital. Iremos a mi casa y mi amiga irá ahí. Les prometo que ella no les hará nada... y no le diremos a nadie de ustedes hasta que volvamos a conversar... Lo prometo.

El estaba confundido, era obvio.

La muchacha lo tomó de la mano y al parecer tomaron un silencioso acuerdo.

-Está bien –dijo Harry-. Pero ella no puede caminar.

Volví a suspirar.

-No será necesario –dijo calmadamente-. Tengo un método para ir a mi casa rápidamente, sin movernos.

Por como me miró era claro que no me creía. Hasta para mi sonaba estúpido.

-Ya vieron lo que puedo hacer con mi varita –les dije, mostrándoselas-. También puedo hacer muchas otras cosas..

Un nuevo grito, más terrorífico, resonó en la oscuridad.

-¿Qué tenemos que hacer? –me preguntó Harry, con lágrimas en los ojos, mientras abrazaba a la chica.

-Solo sujétense fuerte de mis manos.

Estaban lo suficientemente desesperados para sujetarme sin objetar.

Traté de concentrarme... no quería que nada les pasara.

-No se resistan –les dije y ellos asintieron. Respiré y desaparecí con ellos rumbo a mi casa, a las afueras de Londres.

_Para los que dejan reviews, se los agradezco, sin embargo soy mala para responderlos, aunque me encanta leerlos y me hacen muy feliz._

_No tengo internet en mi casa por lo que las actualizaciones no son fijas, los días que pasen pueden variar._


	6. Capítulo 5: desesperación

**Capítulo 5: Desesperación**

Fue la sensación más horrible por la que había pasado: sentí mi cuerpo presionado y estirado mientras el mundo daba vueltas. Sorprendentemente no sentí dolor, pero cuando todo terminó tenía el estómago revuelto, me hubiese puesto a vomitar ahí mismo si no hubiese sentido un tirón en mi brazo.

-¿No me siento... bien? –dijo Hermione mientras caía al suelo de rodillas. Me apresuré a su lado. Era la primera vez que confesaba sentirse mal sin preguntarle... debía sentirse horrible.

-Tranquilo –dijo Remus sujetándola. Por un momento lo había olvidado-. Ven, mi casa está aquí.

_¿Qué? _

Miré alrededor. Estábamos en medio de un jardín, o eso supuse. Estaba rodeado de árboles y arbustos mal cuidados y, como si quisiera pasar desapercibida, una pequeña casa estaba cubierta de enredaderas.

-¡Vamos, Harry! –me apremió Remus, que ya llevaba en brazos a Hermione en dirección a la casa.

_¡Pero que estúpido!_ Estaba concentrando en admirar el paisaje mientras mi amigo estaba sufriendo.

Remus nos guió a través de una cocina sucia y recostó a Hermione en un viejo sofá de dos puestos.

-¿Qué...? –el rostro de Hermione estaba blanco, incluso con la poca iluminación. No es que ya no la hubiese visto así, pero había cerrado los ojos y estaba sudando.

-Sólo está inconsciente –dijo Remus Lupin.

Me arrodillé a su lado y sujete su rostro ardiente.

-Hermione... mírame, por favor... No puedes rendirte... Dijiste que podríamos solucionarlo sin ayuda, ¿recuerdas? Vámos, despierta... Aún no conocemos el mundo, tienes que demostrarme tu teoría... Se supone que el mundo de afuera no era un infierno... Por favor...

Dejé a los chicos en el living y me apresuré a encender la chimenea para comunicarme con Amalia. Creo que Harry estaba tan concentrado con la chica que ni siquiera notaba lo que hacía.

-¿Qué quieres, Remus? –respondió mi amiga con el rostro cansado-. Acabo de llegar de un turno y pienso irme a la cama ahora mismo.

-Lo sé, pero es urgente. Necesito que vengas a mi casa ahora mismo...

-¿Estás herido? Acabas de volver de la misión, ¿cierto? ¿Qué pasó? –me interrumpió, despertando bruscamente.

-No, no soy yo...

-Pero, entonces...

-No me interrumpas –la corté, nervioso. No solía interrumpirla, ni usar tonos altos, pero la situación me estaba desesperando-. Hay alguien que te necesita, urgentemente, ven de inmediato... Y no le digas a nadie.

Amalea se quedó observándome.

-Ya voy –dijo finalmente.

Su cabeza desapareció de la chimenea, pero unos segundos más tardes apareció su cuerpo entero rodeado de llamas verdes. Aún vestía la túnica de San Mungo y traía su maletín.

-¿Quién me necesita? –preguntó profesionalmente.

Suspiré y le indiqué el sofá que estaba detrás mío. Sus ojos se abrieron interrogativamente, pero se dirigió a los chicos.

-¿Qué sucede? –le preguntó a Harry mientras ponía una mano en su hombro. Sin embargo, el chico saltó nervioso y trató de apartarse al mismo tiempo que protegía a su amiga.

Amalia me miró.

-Ella es la amiga de la que te hablé –le dije a Harry con tono suave-. Puedes confiar en ella.

-Es... es médico –preguntó él con la voz cortada. Tenía el rostro cubierto de lágrimas.

-Sí, soy médico –respondió antes que yo, Amalia. Era obvio que estaba acostumbrada a todo tipo de situaciones y seguramente creyó que había traído a unos chicos muggles que había encontrado en un ataque-. ¿Me dices qué tiene tu amiga para poder tratarla?

-Eh, ella... ella...

Era obvio que era difícil para él decirlo.

-Está embarazada –lo interrumpí.

Mi amiga volteó a verme impresionada... o más bien espantada... Claro, no todos los días te encontrabas una chica tan joven embarazada. Pero se recuperó y comenzó a examinarla.

-¿Cómo está? –le pregunté, luego de unos minutos.

-Esto es malo –la escuché murmurar, y al parecer no fui el único.

-¿Qué...? ¿¡Qué sucede!? –exigió asustado, Harry.

Amalia lo miró unos segundos y me miró.

-Tenemos que llevarla a San Mungo, no puedo atenderla sola.

Un escalofrío me recorrió. Amalia nunca había dicho algo así.

-Llevarla... ¿Llevarla a dónde? –gritó enfurecido, Harry-. Me prometiste que podías ayudarla en tu casa, me engañaste...

Su grito resonó por mi casa al mismo tiempo que las ventanas explotaban y una presión asfixiante se cernía sobre la habitación. Unos destellos verdes iluminaban a través del cabello que tenía sobre el rostro.

-¿¡Eres ma...!? –Sabía lo que iba a exclamar Amalia, por lo que la interrumpí, no quería empeorar las cosas.

-No te engañé –le dije, mirándolo a los ojos-. Pero tu amiga está muy grave...

-No iremos a ningún hospital –sentenció. El aire se volvió aún más pesado.

-Tranquilízate, por favor. –La respiración se hacía difícil-. Amalia, ¿no hay otra solución? Les prometí ayuda.

Ella me miró detenidamente, analizándome. Sabía que no le había dado las excusas necesarias.

-Está bien. Espero que luego me expliques.

-Confía en eso.

Se acercó a Harry.

-Escucha... la chica está mal y no puedo atenderla sola. Si quieres permanecer aquí tendrás que permitir que venga otra persona para que me ayude. –Lo había dicho rápido, sin dejar lugar a réplicas. Pero el chico no parecía del todo convencido-. Si te demoras más... ella va a morir.

Nunca creí que diría eso. Usualmente, Amalia tranquilizaba a sus pacientes sobre sus estados reales, si ahora decía eso es que en verdad la chica necesita atención urgente.

Miré asustado a Harry cuando la presión del ambiente desapareció y comenzó a hacer frío.

-No... –trató de decir, mientras negaba con la cabeza, desesperado-. Ayúdela, por favor... no la deje morir.

Amalia se irguió y me miró.

-Contacta a Dumbledore, dile que traíga a Madame Pomfrey, obviamente dile que es urgente. ¡Muchacho, ayúdame a llevar a la chica al cuarto!... ¡Rápido, Lupin!

Me sobresalté asustado y fui a hacer lo que me pidió.


	7. Capítulo 6: Sólo podemos esperar

**Capítulo 6: "****_Sólo podemos esperar_****."**

En mis quince años de ejercicio profesional había atendido numerosos partos.

Recuerdo que cuando tenía veinte, me sorprendí al ver a una muggle de diecisiete años embaraza, con su uniforme escolar... Antes en la escuela había aprendido que en la antigüedad las mujeres eran casadas en cuanto sus cuerpos ya podían consevir. En el mundo muggle es normal que las adolescentes queden embarazadas, especialmente en otros países, pero no en Inglaterra... no en el mundo de los magos...

Cuando vi a la chica de no más de dieciseis años con el vientre inchado asumí la realidad de golpe, no puede evitar sentir tristeza y rabia, y un enorme deseo de salvarla.

-Aquí está madame Pomfrey –interrumpió mis pensamientos mi amigo Remus.

A su lado, en el umbral de la puerta, estaba una mujer mayor. Era obvio que se había levantado apresurada, por la túnica mal puesta y la red en su cabeza. Detrás de ellos se veía al director, Albus Dumbledore.

-¿Qué sucede, querida? –me preguntó madame Pomfrey, acercándose a la cama.

-Primero que todo... Remus, saca a este chico de aquí...

-¡No! –me interrumpió el muchacho-. No voy a dejarla sola con ustedes...

-¡Te dije que podía morir, siquieres salvarla, obedeceme! –le reproché, sin paciencia.

El chico miró a la muchacha, le beso la frente y salió rapidamente de la habitación, sin mirar a nadie.

-Remus, dejanos solas.

En todo el tiempo que llevaba en mi casa, Albus Dumbledore no había pronunciado palabra.

Estabamos en el living. Harry se había sentado en el sofá de dos plazas y se tapaba la cabeza con los brazos. No se había movido desde que se sentó.

Me acerqué a él y me senté a su lado.

-Tranquilo, ellas son muy buenas medimagas y...

-La magia –musitó y yo me detuve, sorprendido-, con magia... pueden ayudarla...

-Sí. Claro que la ayudarán –le respondí, tratando de sonar positivo.

Me sorprendía como había asimilado el tema de la magia. Era obvio que no conocían las varitas por como reaccionaron al conocerme, pero estaba seguro que habían tenido experiencias mágicas antes y era algo que no comprendían al cien por ciento.

-Remus.

Me sobresalté. Por un momento me sorprendió ver a Dumbledore en mi living.

Me levanté y me acerqué a él.

-Lo siento, Albus, todo ha sido muy rápido. Pero ellos son mágicos... por lo menos el chico lo es...

-Lo sé –me interrumpió. Lo miré confundido-. Desde que entré a la casa pude sentir la presión de su magia. Y creo que la chica es una bruja, aunque...

Un grito desgarrador lo interrumpió. Harry me miró asustado pero no se levantó. Podía ver como enterraba sus uñas en sus brazos.

Albus se acercó a él.

-¿Cómo te llamas, muchacho? –le preguntó, suavemente.

Harry lo miró, y luego de unos segundos, respondió.

-Harry... no sé mi apellido.

Dumbledore me miró, alzando una ceja.

_Como este capítulo salió tan cortito voy a subir otro en unos momentos_


	8. Capítulo 7: Se acabó la espera

**Capítulo 7: Se acabó la espera**

Amalia y madame Pomfrey llevaban casi dos horas en la habitación.

Afuera la tensión se podía cortar con un cuchillo.

Harry seguía sentado en el sofá. Movía las piernas nervioso y miraba la puerta de la habitación cada cinco segundos. Dumbledore, sentado en otro sofá, no le quitaba los ojos de encima al muchacho.

Sabía que cuando la urgencia de la muchacha pasara, me tendría que enfrentar a las preguntas de todos los que en ese momento estaban en mi casa... incluyendome.

Había actuado impulsivamente al traer a los chicos a mi casa, pero... ¿cuál era la probabilidad de encontrarme con un chico mágico, de nombre Harry, ojos verde esmeralda y sin padres? No, la coincidencia era enorme... tenía que ser él. Pero entonces, ¿qué pasaría? Tenía miles de preguntas que hacer y responder. Sólo de algo estaba seguro... No lo dejaría ir... no de nuevo. Está vez haría algo... y sabía que no estaba sólo.

No sabía cuanto tiempo había pasado. Para mi todo había sido rápido, pues no tenía tiempo de dudar o la vida de la muchacha se escaparía de mis manos.

Ahora que podía, respiré profundamente y me permití derramar algunas lágrimas.

-La salvaste –escuché a madame Pomfrey, mientras tapaba a la chica y le ponía un paño en la cabeza.

-Lo sé –dije, después de varias respiraciones profundas para tratar de calmarme.

Tenía dieciseis años de experiencia en medimagia, pero cuando trataba casos con niños me afectaban más de la cuenta, especialmente con muchachas de la edad de mi hija. No podía evitar pensar que esto también le podía pasar a ella... Me abracé con fuerza para sacar esa imagen de mi cabeza, pero fue peor al notar la sangre que me cubría. Me apresuré a quitarme la túnica con manos temblorosas.

-Amalia –me llamó madame Pomfrey y me sobresalté, asustada.

Me acerqué a la cama.

La muchacha ya no tenía el vientre abultado, pero aún así, su imagen demacrada era horrible. No sabía donde la había encontrado Remus, pero la chica llevaba mucho tiempo en malas condiciones, su cuerpo estaba débil y su organismo apenas funcionaba.

_Una niña... como mi hija_. No, no era mi hija, y nunca dejaría que pasara con algo así. _Mi niña..._

-Estaras bien, sólo tienes que descansar.

Me apresuré al lado de la chica que trataba de enfocar a madame Pomfrey. Pero luego volvió a cerrar los ojos. Pensé que se había dormido, pero vi como sus manos tocaban su vientre.

-N... no... está –logró decir, debilmente.

-Tranquila –le dije, mientras sujetaba su mano. Ella abrió los ojos y me miró.

-No está –me susurró.

La culpabilidad me recorrió.

-Lo siento. Cuando llegué él ya estaba...

No sabía como continuar, tenía un nudo en la garganta y la muchacha derramaba lágrimas.

-¿Soy libre? –preguntó, mirando el techo. Me sorprendió. ¿Qué significaba eso?-. podemos seguir, Harry.

Definitivamente no entendía nada y cuando iba a preguntar ella cerró los ojos.

Madame Pomfrey se levantó y tomo el bulto de mantas que estaba al pie de la cama.

-Creo que no era deseado –murmuró.

La rabia comenzó a surgir en mi, reemplazando la lastima que sentía por la muchacha. Era joven, lo entendía, pero también debían ser responsables por sus actos. Definitivamente tendría una charla con esos chicos.


	9. Capítulo 8: ¿Me vas a explicar?

**Capítulo 8: ¿Me vas a explicar?**

El sol comenzaba a brillar a través de las cortinas cuando la puerta de la habitación se abrió.

Harry se levantó rápidamente y se apresuró hacia Amalia, que permaneció en el umbral de la puerta, con el rostro serio. Me acerqué y Dumbledore hizo lo mismo.

-¿Cómo está? –preguntó Harry. Su voz era baja y ronca.

-Estará bien –respondió Amalia.

Me preocupaba su rostro. Si la chica estaba bien, ¿por qué permanecía tan seria?

-Bien –musitó Harry y se tambaleo hacia la habitación, lo alcance a sujetar.

-Cálmate –le espetó mi amiga. La vi suspirar y se apartó para dejarnos pasar-. Está durmiendo, su cuerpo estaba al límite, no va a despertar en varias horas –nos explicó un poco más relajada.

Harry se acercó a la cama y se arrodilló mientras acariciaba el cabello de la muchacha.

Sentí movimiento a mi alrededor y me giré a ver a madame Pomfrey con un bulto entre sus brazos... el bebé. Me acerqué a verlo, preocupado. La medimaga lo tenía completamente envuelto y lo presionaba contra su pecho.

-¿Está...? –no puede hacer la pregunta, pero ella me entendió y movió su cabeza en negación.

-Ya estaba muerto –susurró ella para que sólo escucháramos Dumbledore y yo, que también se había acercado-. Creo que estaba así, mínimo, 12 horas atrás.

Me sentí mareado. Hace seis horas esa chica había estado de pie, cuando me la encontré por primera vez en el basural. Eso significaba que desde mucho antes ella estaba mal.

La vista se me nubló por las lágrimas. No recordaba la última vez que había llorado tanto pero había creado un vinculo con estos chicos y me sentía responsable por ellos.

Traté de ver al pequeño bulto pero madame Pomfrey me lo impidió.

-La chica no tenía ni siquiera seis meses y el feto no estaba bien desarrollado.

-Entonces, el bebé...

-Dejemos a tu amiga descansar tranquila –dijo Amalia en voz alta para que todos escucháramos.

-Me encargaré del pequeño –nos explicó madame Pomfrey y se fue.

Me acerqué a Harry y lo sujete por los hombros. Ya no lloraba pero su cuerpo parecía sin vida sobre el costado de la cama.

-Vamos, también necesitas descansar. Mañana hablaremos...

-No –me interrumpió con fuerza repentina. Respiró profundamente unas cuantas veces y siguió, con tono más suave-. Estoy bien, puedo esperar en el sillón.

Tarde unos momentos en comprender lo que pensaba. Aún no confiaba en nosotros y prefería estar despierto y vigilando el cuarto donde se encontraba su amiga.

Al parecer tendríamos que hablar algo antes que todo.

-Está bien. Vamos –le dije.

Trató de levantarse y me apresuré a sujetarlo. Respiraba de forma extraña y su cuerpo temblaba. Su rostro estaba pálido.

Resistí la tentación de mandarlo a dormir con un hechizo. Eso no ayudaría a ganarme su confianza.

-Deberías descarsar, muchacho –escuche hablar a Dumbledore.

-Estoy bien... señor –replicó Harry en voz baja. Era obvio que no estaba bien. Tomo varias respiraciones profundas y se dirigió a la puerta. Miré a Dumbledore y no pude evitar sonreír.

La última en salir fue Amalia, quien cerró la puerta despacio. Los demás ya estábamos sentados. Harry había vuelto a ocupar el mismo lugar en el sofá de dos plazas y Dumbledore se sentó en el individual. Quise ofrecerle el lugar que quedaba, al lado de Harry, a Amalia, pero antes de decírselo ella habló:

-Siéntate, prefiero estar de pie.

Su rostro estaba serio.

Se quedó de pie frente a Harry con los brazos cruzados y mirándolo con el ceño fruncido.

Me senté al lado de Harry. El chico seguía pálido y estaba inclinado hacia adelante. Al parecer no era consciente de lo que hacia ni que lo estábamos mirando.

-¿Qué está pasando? –preguntó, sin rodeos, Amalia.

Miré por última vez a Harry, quien había levantado el rostro y nos miraba con miedo. Luego vi a Dumbledore que también me miraba.

-Yo... –traté de explicar, pero tampoco sabía que decir. Decidí contar todo lo que había hecho, tal vez eso ayudaría a entender-. Yo... terminé la misión –dije, mirando a Dumbledore, él inclinó la cabeza en señal de entendimiento-. Estaba cansado y me equivoqué en la aparición...

-Claro –interrumpió Amalia, con expresión incrédula-, porque es normal que te equivoques.

-Eso fue lo que pasó –le dije, mirándola para que me creyera-. Aparecí en un basural, no sé exactamente dónde. –Miré a Harry-. ¿Sabes el nombre del lugar?

Él se encogió más en el sofá, por un momento pensé que no iba a hablar.

-No... –su voz salió extraña, por lo que se aclaró la garganta con una mano en su pecho-. Nosotros vivía... estábamos en una ciudad al suroeste de Londres y luego caminamos hacia el este... pasamos una carretera y... luego llegamos a... al lugar donde nos conocimos –dijo mirándome-, pero no sé como se llama... no había letreros... no pensábamos estar mucho tiempo, pero... pero. Hermione...

-Está bien –lo interrumpí entendiendo lo que les pasó. Ya más tarde aclararíamos eso y seguí con mi explicación-. Cuando iba a aparecer de nuevo los sentí y... bueno... ataque a Harry –reconocí avergonzado mirándolo, pero su rostro no parecía mostrar una expresión diferente.

-Ya –replicó Amalia-. ¿Y qué...? –se interrumpió de golpe-. ¿Harry? –susurró, mientras se acercaba al muchacho como zombie. Este se asustó, se paró de golpe y se fue detrás del sofá.

-Yo reaccioné de forma similar –le dije a mi amiga.

-Es suficiente –murmuró Harry-. ¿Quienes... y qué son?

-Antes de responderte –habló Dumbledore con voz potente-, nos gustaría hacerte unas preguntas.

Harry se sujetó con fuerza del borde superior del sofá y miró hacia la habitación donde se encontraba la muchacha.

-Dijiste que no sabías tu apellido. Ahora te pregunto, ¿por qué?

-Ah, yo... –su rostro lucía confundido-. ¿Qué? –preguntó luego de unos momentos en el que pareció desconectarse. Me preocupé y me acerqué a él. Habíamos estado tan preocupados por la chica que me había olvidado de su estado deplorable, tal vez tenía hambre y frío.

-¿Qué pasó con el bebé? –preguntó de repente.

-Está muerto –respondió Amalia luego de unos minutos. Su voz volvía a denotar enfado y su mirada era acusadora.

No podía apreciar el rostro de Harry, porque al estar inclinado su cabello lo cubría.

-No... ¿Por qué? –preguntó en voz baja.

-Eso es obvio –espetó Amalia-. La chica no estaba preparada para ser madre, su cuerpo no tiene los nutrientes necesarios y por lo que dijo Remus, sus condiciones de vida no eran adecuadas.

-Pero, trate de darle lo que pude...

-El estado del feto indica que no se desarrollo bien desde el inicio de la gestación. Debieron haber ido a un hospital –termino casi gritando.

-Entonces... nosotros lo matamos –dijo Harry.

-¡No! –repliqué-. Estas cosas pasan...

-Si tienen responsabilidad. –No sabía que le pasaba a Amalia. Ella no era así-. Por el estado del cuerpo de la chica estoy segura de que vivían así hace mucho tiempo. Independiente del hecho de que vivían en la calle, si saben que no pueden cuidarse ni de ustedes mismos tampoco podrían cuidar un bebé. Si pueden andar disfrutando de su relación debieron tomar las precauciones para que esto no pasara.

Con que eso era lo que la enfadaba. Mi amiga odiaba la irresponsabilidad, lo que era irónico por su apellido.

Harry había levantado el rostro y miraba a Amalia.

-¿Qué? Se equivoca... nosotros no...

No supe que quería decir porque de pronto empezó a toser, mientras se cubría la boca con un trapo sucio que sacó del bolsillo de su pantalón. Puse una mano en su espalda y me incline a su lado.

-¿Estás enfermo? –le pregunté. No me contestó, seguía tosiendo y podía sentir el esfuerzo de sus pulmones-. Harry... –me había inclinado más hacía él y pude ver una mancha marrón que resaltaba en el pañuelo, también un pequeño hilo de sangre que corría por su mentón desde su boca-. ¡Amalia! –grité-. ¡Está tosiendo sangre!

Mi amiga se acercó con su varita en la mano, pero eso al parecer asustó a Harry porque este retrocedió asustado.

-No –susurró.

-Tranquilo –dijo Amalia-. Tengo que examinarte.

Al parecer lo que asustaba a Harry era la varita, y no me extrañaba. Le iba a explicar las cosas pero no me dio tiempo...

Cuando Amalia ya estaba a un paso de Harry, una fuerza nos impulso hacia atrás... pensé que impactaríamos contra algún mueble o la pared me algo me detuvo. Vi que Amalia estaba sentada en el suelo, delante de un mueble, en la esquina de la habitación. Por suerte parecía no haber chocado. Dumbledore estaba sentado de forma extraña. Al parecer se había estado levantando, pero la magia lo volvió a sentar. Llevé mi mano hacia atrás... casi pegado a mi estaba la pared, al parecer me había detenido a un centímetro de esta.

Era obvio que Harry no controlaba los impulsos de magia, pero nos había detenido. Supongo que en su interior luchaban el miedo que nos tenía contra el agradecimiento por ayudar a su amiga.

-Yo... no... –enfoqué a Harry. Estaba hincado en el suelo y parecía apenas consciente.

Me apresuré a su lado, al igual que Amalia. Esta vez nadie salió volando.

Amalia puso una mano en su espalda, examinándolo de forma muggle. La había visto varias veces hacerlo, en los ataques, para ayudar a los muggles.

-Pero qué demonios está pasando –la escuché susurrar, y me preocupe. Al parecer era algo más grave que un simple resfriado.

-Escúchame –le dijo a Harry, sosteniéndole el rostro con las manos-. Usé mi varita para ayudar a tu amiga, ahora déjame ayudarte, ¿si? –le había hablado de forma suave y con rostro maternal. Vi a Harry asistir con la cabeza.

Amalia recibió la varita que le tendía Dumbledore... al parecer, cuando salió impulsada hacia atrás, también su varita había salido volando de su manos.

-Vamos a tu cuarto, Remus –me pidió Amalia.


	10. Capítulo 9: ¿Cómo está la situación?

**Capítulo 9: ¿Cómo está la situación?**

Harry estaba tan débil que aunque lo iba ayudando no alcanzó a caminar más de dos metros cuando se detuvo y empezó a toser de nuevo. Cuando la tos se detuvo lo tomé en brazos y lo llevé hasta mi cuarto, él ni siquiera protestó.

Después de acostarlo en mi cama, Amalia, por el otro lado, comenzó a pasar su varita por sobre todo su cuerpo, examinándolo.

-Lo siento –escuché a Harry. Miraba a Amalia, disculpándose, probablemente, por haberla lanzado a través del living.

-No te preocupes –le respondió suavemente mi amiga, mientras le acariciaba el rostro. Cuando le apartó el pelo del rostro la miré para ver su reacción... su rostro estaba cubierto de lágrimas, pero sus labios sonreían-. Duerme bien... Harry –dijo, mientras le lanzaba un hechizo.

-¿Por que lo dormiste? –le pregunté.

-Será más fácil para mí-

Respiró profundamente para tranquilizarse.

-¿Qué tiene?

-Al igual que la chica... está desnutrido, su organismo está muy débil, pero... –no continuó, mientras usaba su varita para quitarle la camiseta... Se veía tan pequeño y delgado... Su pecho estaba envuelto por un sucia venda, o más bien algún trozo de tela, y se veía una mancha marrón y roja en el costado izquierdo.

Amalia volvió a agitar la varita y la venda desapareció... Tenía un corte profundo desde su riñón hasta debajo de la axila. Debía ser reciente porque aun no empezaba a cicatrizar, por el contrario, aun sangraba y estaba infectada.

_-Usted... es bueno... Por favor... ayúdelo..._

Claro, ahora entendía que era lo que me pedía la chica.

-Parece hecha por un cuchillo –dijo Amalia-. Tosió sangre por la herida en su espalda.

La miré y como ella asintió, sujeté a Harry para sentarlo y poder ver su espalda...

Sentí un retorcijón en el pecho y mucha rabia... Tenía la espalda cubierta de cicatrices, y aunque la mayoría estaban curadas, producían un odio enorme hacia quien las hizo. Más reciente tenía varios moretones, un corte que cruzaba de lado a lado su espalda y una herida profunda debajo de la escapula derecha.

-Este corte –me indicó el que atravesaba su espalda- parece ser hecho por un barra delgada, probablemente de hierro, y está herida –el corte pequeño- fue por una puñalada... No es profunda porque impacto una costilla. El problema es esto... –era el hematoma más grande, en un costado-. El golpe fue tan fuerte que quebró una de sus costillas y está presionando e hiriendo su pulmón, por el daño debe llevar así cinco o seis días...

-¿Es... grave?

Amalia dudó un momento.

-He visto heridas peores. Es delicado, pero puedo curarlo fácilmente, en un mes sus pulmones estarán como nuevos...

-Pero...

-Estoy confundida... es él, ¿cierto?

-Eso creo –le dije-. Tengo que confirmarlo... supongo que Dumbledore me ayudará.

-Yo cuidaré a los niños... –la última palabra quedó flotando en el aire. Estoy seguro que pensábamos lo mismo: ellos ya no eran niños.

-Emmm, creo que por ahora sería malo que vinieran a buscarte por no llegar a casa.

-Se fue de misión hace dos días –me respondió, sabiendo a quien me refería-. Si fuera Harry, ¿cómo crees que lo tomaría?

Respiré profundamente y sonreí.

-Probablemente haría un alboroto enorme y al mismo tiempo lloraría como un cachorrito.

Amalia también rió. Su rostro maternal contrastaba enormemente con el serio de hace un rato.

-¿Por qué estabas tan enfadada?

Su sonrisa se borró y tardó unos minutos en responder.

-La chica... cuando le dije sobre el bebé... ella no parecía alguien que acaba de perder un hijo. Todo lo contrario, parecía como si por fin fuera libre... Creo que el bebé sólo era una carga.

-Son jóvenes...

-¡Aún así!

-No puedes juzgarlos sin conocer las circunstancias, Amalia. Se ve... se ve que se quieren mucho...

-No los conoces.

-Cierto. Por eso hay que conocerlos para formar un juicio en su contra.

Suspiró profundamente.

-Está bien. Tengo trabajo aquí y tú deberías empezar a investigar.

Esta vez tarde más en actualizar porque las clases en la u no me dan tiempo de pasar al computador la historia.

Y creo que me pasé un poco con Harry pero tenía que ser algo que fuera tan grave como la situación de Hermione.

Y... Feliz Pascua de Resurrección...


	11. Capítulo 10: El rompecabezas

**Capítulo 10: El rompecabezas**

Dumbledore estaba mirando por la ventana cuando salí al living. Al escucharme se volteó a mirarme.

-¿Cómo está? –me preguntó.

-Él... Amalia lo va a sanar. Se ve... mal.

-¿Sabes algo más de él?

-N... no.

-Llevame donde lo conociste, tal vez podamos ubicarnos desde ahí.

Me acerque al viejo director y él me sujeto el hombro para desaparecer.

A plena luz del día, el lugar se veía peor y el olor era insoportable. Montones y montones de basura se alzaban alrededor.

Dumbledore tosió a mi lado.

-Supongo que tenían algún refugio.

-Sí. –Miré alrededor. Tendría que guiarme más por instinto, porque anoche no veía nada-. Creo que...

Una lechuza me interrumpió al pasar volando por delante nuestro. Era blanca como la nieve. Se posó a unos metros, sobre un montón de latas oxidadas, y nos ululó mientras agitaba las alas.

-Vaya –dijo Dumbledore, creo, impresionado-. Es una lechuza mágica.

-¿Cómo...? –la lechuza ululó más fuerte, parecía enfadada.

-Creo, quiere que la sigamos. –Dumbledore tenía una sonrisa en el rostro, mezclada con curiosidad y emoción. Dio unos pasos a las lechuzas y, sorprendentemente, esta ululó y se dio vuelta. Cuando estabamos por tocarla voló unos metros más adelante.

-Increible –dije.

La lechuza nos guió hasta un rincón. Se veía una pared alta y mucha chatarra de gran tamaño; partes de vehículos, muebles, electrodomesticos. A simple vista no se veía nada pero la lechuza seguía agitandose encima de una pila de escombros. Me acerqué a ella, no se movió, y a un costado vi el pequeño refugio. Estaba cubierto de tal forma que parecía una pequeña montaña más de basura. Una sabana, del mismo color oxido del ambiente en general, cubría la entrada. Cuando entré Dumbledore me siguió.

Debía reconocer que a pesar de estar en un basurero, el pequeño refugio no estaba tan mal. Los chicos habían usado todo tipo de cosas para hacer el lugar más cómodo y confortable. Había unas cajas que servían de muebles para comer y sentarse. Trozos de alfombra y tela cubrían el piso y las paredes para aislarse del frío. Sobre unas cajas de los costados habían varios artículos de cocina, pequeñas porciones de alimentos, que no se veían muy buenos, y botellas con agua.

La lechuza se asomó por entre las telas de la pared. Dumbledore las apartó y descubrió una pequeña ventana. De un aleteó el ave se posó delante de una sabana en la parte más alejada. Me acerqué y quité la sabana. Detrás había un colchón pequeño y destartalado com una manta encima. A los pies, dentro de un cajón, había una toalla y algunos artículos de aseo.

-Creo que los muchachos no tienen nada que nos ayude a identificar de dónde vienen –dijo Dumbledore a mi espalda. No respondí. Es una pena que unos niños pasen por esto, pero tenemos que seguir buscando.

Dumbledore volvió a Hogtwarts para seguir investigando por otros lados, mientras Remus trataba de averiguar la ciudad en la que se encontraba el orfanato. Como tenía poca información debía confiar, nuevamente, en su instinto y utilizar el antiguo método de tocar puertas y preguntar por las calles. En cambio, el director se contacto con alguien de confianza en el ministerio de magia para que averiguara si habían detectado magia hecha por menores o algo inusual. Confiaba que podría seguir el rastro desde ahí.

Albus Dumbledore era un hombre inteligente, había pasado por muchas situaciones, aún así, el misterio que envolvía a Harry Potter era algo que estaba más allá de lo posible.

La noche en que los Potter fueron atacados por Voldemort era el gran misterio que no había podido explicar. Sabía que James y Lily Potter fueron asesinados por la maldición asesina hecha por Voldemort, pero después... Nadie sabía qué pasó. cuando el director llegó a las ruinas de la casa encontró a un desesperado Sirius escarbando en los escombros. Snape ya le había dicho que algo le había pasado al Señor Tenebroso, y que aún no aparecía. La explicación la percibió al analisar el rastro de magia en la habitación del niño. Si Lily Potter había muerto por Voldemort, significaba que luego atacaría al niño... pero ¿por qué no había rastro de ninguno de los dos? Voldemort debió haberlo matado, o por lo menos lo intentó. Pero no tenía sentido que se llevara el cadáver y él también desapareciera.

Lo lógico era pensar que en el momento en que atacó a Harry pasó "algo" que produjo la desaparición de Voldemort, quizás la muerte. Entonces, ¿qué pasó con el niño? No podía simplemente desaparecer.

Esa noche todos celebraban la desaparición del Señor Oscuro. Al mismo tiempo, los que conocían a la familia Potter lloraban la perdida de una familia.

Dumbledore siguió buscando rastros de Voldemort y del niño. Sabía que los amigos de los Potter seguían buscando al pequeño Harry. Muchos guardaban la esperanza que él estaba vivo.

Siguieron pasando los años y el director siguió cada pequeño rastro de magia de los menores de edad, pero no dio ningún resultado. ¿Podría ser que Harry estuviera con una familia mágica?

Remus Lupin, Sirius Black y Frank Longbottom viajaron por el mundo buscando familias mágicas.

Cuando llegó el año en que el pequeño Potter debía entrar a Hogwarts, todo el mundo mágico se entusiasmo. Corría la historia que Harry había sobrevivido e iría al colegio... Pero nada pasó... y, poco a poco, todos fueron asimilando que el niño había muerto. Los que lo conocieron de pequeño sabían que era mago por las demostraciones que hacía, y la única explicación para no encontrar a un mago menor de edad era que ya no vivía.

Y ahora, catorce años después, aparecía un joven mago con las caracteristicas del joven Harry. Coincidiendo con el nombre. ¿Cómo explicarlo?

Dumbledore le pidió a su contacto en el ministerio que averiguara si habían detectado a un menor haciendo magía accidental y una hora después llegó la negativa. Pero el mismo había visto al muchacho usar magia muchas veces esa noche y la casa de Remus no estaba registrada con menores, y su condición lo mantenía bajo el ojo del ministerio.

Tal vez por eso no lo habíamos encontrado en todos esos años... el chico hacía magia no detectada por el ministerio. Y la chica... también era bruja. ¿Por qué no había sido detectada?

Hace siete años habían detectado magia accidental en un menor de familia muggle. El ministerio no podía interferir, sólo cumplía con informar a Hogwarts, para que cuando el menor cumpliera los once años, fuera contactado por el colegio. Pero, Albus Dumbledore, buscando a Harry, fue a investigar.

Llegó a una casa vacía, se notaba que sus habitantes habían salido deprisa. Investigando por las habitaciones descubrió que vivía una pareja con su hija. La casa estaba desordenada y muchas botellas de alcohol estaban repartidas por el living. En el segundo piso encontró un pequeño cuarto, suposo de la niña, pulcramente ordenado. Había libros por todas partes, eran viejos, pero estaban cuidados y cada uno en su lugar.

Esperó varias horas, pero nadie apareció.

Más tarde volvió a Hogwarts y envió a un miembro de la Orden a averiguar sobre la familia desaparecida. Si era la primera vez que la niña hacia magia, era probable que les hubiese pasado algo.

Dos días más tarde le informaron que habían encontrado a los padres. Pero ya era tarde, porque estaban muertos.

Al parecer sufrieron un accidente automovilistico porque el hombre iba borracho y en exceso de velocidad. No había rastro de la niña.

A pesar de los esfuerzos no la pudo encontrar. Testigos afirmaron ver a la pareja salir con la niña luego de una discusión escuchada por todos los vecinos... el motivo, al parecer recurrente, era la niña.

Si salieron con ella y cuatro horas después no volvía con ellos. ¿Qué pasó? Nadie lo sabía, ni siquiera los familiares y amigos.

Por fin, Albus Dumbledore, sentía que el rompecabezas empezaba a armarse.

Gracias a los comentaron el capítulo antes y a los que no gracias también

Este capítulo me costó mucho armarlo para que fuera coherente, espero que les guste, tratar de pensar como Dumbledore requiere el doble de esfuerzo

Hasta la próxima!


	12. Capítulo 11: Una magia diferente

**Capítulo 11: Una magia diferente**

Estaba cansado.

Llevaba dos días recorriendo el suroeste del país, tratando de encontrar el orfanato en el que había crecido Harry, pero a pesar de sus constancia, no conseguía resultados positivos. Tampoco podía preguntarle a los chicos porque seguían durmiendo. Amalia dijo que sus cuerpos sabían que estaban seguros y por eso descansaban.

Amalia había tenido que pedir permiso a San Mungo para cuidarlos las 24 horas. El problema era que las vacaciones de navidad se estaban acercando y ella tendría que volver a su casa.

-¿Cómo siguen? –le pregunté cuando llegué a casa, al verla sentada en el sofá. No me respondió, sujetaba su cabeza con las manos. Un mal presentimiento me recorrió-. Amalia, ¿qué sucede?

-El tratamiento de Harry no está funcionando como debería.

Me apresuré a su lado.

-¿Por qué? –le pregunté preocupado.

-A veces sucede que los tratamientos no funcionan porque el paciente sufre un descontrol de magia, pero generalmente ocurre por miedo o estrés, y un calmante lo soluciona.

-Quieres decir que Harry tiene su magia fuera de control y por eso no funciona el tratamiento... Pero a veces pasa, ¿no? Cuando los pacientes se envenenan o son mordidos por criaturas venenosas o malditas.

-No, es diferente. En esos casos el veneno o la maldición se mezcla con la magia y eso lo puedo detectar. En cambio Harry... Al parecer el no hacer hecho magia de forma normal esta se fue acumulando dentro y está... muy cargada... salvaje, presiona su cuerpo y lo tensa.

-Podríamos hacer que la libere –Ella negó con la cabeza.

-Ya lo intenté. Su magia es fuerte y parece como si hubiera... mutado.

-No entiendo –le dije confundido.

-Su magia ya cambio. Aunque libere esa presión que le impide sanar, creo que... no volverá a la normalidad.

-¿A qué te refieres con cambio? –definitivamente no estaba entendiendo lo que trataba de explicarme, lo cual era raro.

-No lo sé –reconoció-. No se que significa ni las consecuencias que traerá, pero... no parece mala. Es fuerte pero cálida.

-Cálida –murmuré-. ¿Cómo puede ser buena si no lo deja sanar?

-Es lo que siento. Parece que su magia trata de protegerlo, tal vez cuando este consciente el tratamiento funcione.

-Deberías despertarlo...

-Lo intenté... pero no funcionó.

Nos quedamos en silencio.

Después de unos minutos se escuchó un ruido en la cocina y nos levantamos asustados.

-Tranquilos. –Era Dumbledore- se veía diferente, diría... emocionado.

-¿Qué...? –iba pregunta que lo tenía así, pero el me interrumpió sin contemplación.

-Lo encontré.

¿Lo encontró? Tarde unos segundos en comprender.

-El orfanato. Lo encontró, ¿dónde? Tenemos que ir –me levanté impaciente, sin embargo, Dumbledore se sentó.

-Ya hice el trabajo.

-¿Y...? –Amalia también estaba impaciente.

-Déjenme contarles por orden. –Odiaba cuando hacía eso-. Hace algunos años seguí el rastro de una chica, hija de muggles...

-¿Pero que tiene que ver...? –lo interrumpí, pero él levantó una mano, frenándome. Sus ojos brillaban.

-Era la familia Granger. Una pareja joven con su única hija. Después de detectar la magia accidental de la niña me avisaron del ministerio y fui rapidamente al lugar indicado.

Pero cuando llegué... la familia no estaba. Habían salido rapidamente y les perdí el rastro. Le pedí a Ted que averiguara por mi. –Claro, Ted Tonks era hijo de muggles y aunque Dumbledore era un genio no sabía moverse fuera del mundo mágico-. Ted me informó que habían encontrado a los Granger a 200 kilómetros de su casa. Sufrieron un accidentes automovilisto y fallecieron en el lugar.

-¿Que tiene que ver esto? –no pude evitar volver a preguntar. El director me sonrió y continuó sin responderme.

Sin embargo, la niña no estaba con ellos. ¿Qué pasó? Ellos habían salido con su hija después de una manifestación de magia, viajaron más de 200 kilómetros, por el lugar en el que los encontraron, a una pequeña ciudad al suroeste del país. Probablemente, ahí dejaron en algún lugar a la niña y cuando regresaban a su casa tuvieron un accidente. –Creo que empezaba a comprender-. El nombre de la niña es Hermione Granger, nació el 19 de septiembre del año 1979...

-Debería tener 16 años –terminó Amalia, mirando hacía el cuarto en el que descansaba la chica.

-Entonces... ¿encontraste el orfanato?

-No –declaró el director, sonriendo-. Descubrí el nombre de la ciudad y la dirección del único orfanato.

-Eso es genial –exclamé emocionado-. Tenemos que ir y preguntar lo que sepan sobre Harry...

-Un momento –interrumpió Amalia-. Dijiste que habías ido detrás del rastro de magia accidental, entonces ¿por qué no los encontraste antes? Dudo que la chica no hubiese seguido haciendo magia por accidente después de la primera vez, aunque la hubieses abandonado. Y Harry hizo magia desde muy pequeño.

Tenía razón, no había pensado en eso. Por un momento sentí furia contra el director de Hogwarts.

-Nunca dije que la niña fuese abandonada –dijo Dumbledore, sin responder la pregunta.

-Es obvio. Los padres no soportaron que su hija hiciera magia, tal vez pensaron que estaba maldita o algo así, los muggles tienen mucha imaginación, pero poca tolerancia con lo diferente.

-Tienes razón, yo pienso igual. Me gustaría...

-Podemos volver a la pregunta –lo interrumpí. Dumbledore era especialista en evadir los temas serios-. ¿Por qué no encontró a Harry antes?

Dumbledore suspiró antes de responder.

-Lo intenté. Seguí cada rastro de magia accidental, y ahora que puedo relacionar a la niña Granger con Harry Potter, sé la razón.

-Claro. Debe ser por la extraña magia de Harry –dijo Amalia, pensativa.

-¿Cómo el encantamiento Fidelius? –pregunté, confundido.

-Sí –confirmó Dumbledore-. Cuando la niña entró al rango de la magia del pequeño Potter su magia se volvió indetectable.

-Esto es demasiado –musité.

-Vamos, Remus –exclamó Amalia-. Ahora vayan al orfanato.

-Cierto –dije poniéndome de pie con energía-. ¿Puedo ir con usted? –le pregunté al director.

-Claro, muchacho.

No pude evitar sonreír. Dumbledore pocas veces se veía tan feliz, y había olvidado la última vez que me decía muchacho. Aunque ya fuera un adulto me recordaba los días en el colegio.

_Este capítulo es corto pero el próximo va a ser mas largo porque tengo que escribir toda la visita al orfanato. ya voy por la mitad pero creo que tardaré un poco en terminarlo por falta de tiempo._


	13. Capítulo 12: Descubriendo la verdad

Aparecimos en una ciudad pequeña del suroeste del país. Estaba nevando y a pesar de la manta blanca que cubría todo el paisaje no era agradable. La nieve de las calles era oscura y sucia. Montones de basura había a lo largo de las calles, las casas eran viejas y feas. No se veían personas transitando excepto por unos cuantos vagabundos que buscaban entre la basura, desordenándola aún más.

-Esto es horrible –dije en voz baja, mientras seguía a Dumbledore.

-La vida es desigual. A veces los inocentes deben pagar... –lo dijo mirándome. Claro, mi familia había tenido un buen estado social hasta que me mordieron.

Los edificios que eran todos monotonamente iguales, le daban un aire triste a la ciudad.

Dumbledore se metió por un callejón fétido por la basura, las ratas abundaban y se cruzaban por entre nuestros pies.

-¿Sabe por donde va, señor? –le pregunté, pero él me ignoró.

Salimos a otra calle monótona. El director se detuvo un momento mirando hacia ambos lados.

-Ah –exclamó y se apresuró a la derecha. Definitivamente un paseó con Dumbledore no era recomendable-. Aquí estamos.

Nos detuvimos frente a un edificio exactamente igual a los de alrededor a excepción de una pequeña placa sobre el borde superior de la puerta, que rezaba "Orfanato", así de simple, ni siquiera tenía algún nombre o el año de fundación como otros que había visto.

Dumbledore tocó la puerta y luego de varios minutos apareció una mujer cincuentona, robusta y de rasgos brutos, debía medir uno ochenta de altura, pero lo que más impresionaba o asustaba era la expresión de maldad de su rostro.

Nos miró de arriba hasta abajo y se detuvo un momento en Dumbledore. Traté de ahogar una risa. El viejo director era totalmente mago; con su barba blanca y larga, sus lentes de media luna, y por suerte llevaba una túnica negra en vez de su tradicionales y extravagantes túnicas con diseños.

-¿Qué quieren? –nos espetó con una voz fuerte y arrogante.

-Buscamos información sobre... –me apresuré a contestar, pero Dumbledore me interrumpió.

-Sobre las donaciones al orfanato, nos gustaría aportar a los niños lo que necesiten.

Entendí de inmediato, y recordé las cicatrices en la espalda de Harry. Si se había criado en este lugar las cicatrices más antiguas debieron hacerlas aquí, y esta mujer no parecía de las que reparten cariño a los niños. Seguro que si le preguntábamos por Harry o Hermione ella no nos recibiría.

Aún con la excusa de Dumbledore ella dudo un momento.

-Pasen –nos dijo.

Entramos a un pasillo largo con varias puertas a ambos lados. La mujer cerró la puerta y cuando la miré, por la cantidad de candados que cerraba, me explicó:

-Es peligroso ahí afuera. Esto es para proteger a los niños. –A pesar de que su voz trataba de ser suave no mostraba ninguna preocupación por los niños.

-Por aquí. –Nos guió hasta una puerta a medio pasillo. Antes de entrar miré hacia el fondo: había un espacio abierto, seguramente un patio, pero no había niños-. Espérenme un momento –dijo y nos cerró la puerta.

Estábamos en un oficina repleta de muebles caros y adornos, pero no se veía acogedora, más bien era sofocante.

-Señor Lupin. –Dumbledore se había sentado en una de las dos sillas frente al escritorio-. Me ayudaría con esto.

Me senté a su lado y tomé un paquete de papeles que me tendía.

-Es... –me parecía haberlos visto antes.

-Son cheques, una especie de vale que equivale a dinero muggle.

Sonreí antes de responder.

-Creo que no me equivoco al decir que tenía todo preparado con anterioridad.

-He tenido algunos inconvenientes con orfanatos antes. –Había olvidado que Albus Dumbledore se encargaba de reclutar a los hijos de muggles o huérfanos. Fue él quien me invitó personalmente a asistir a Hogwarts-. Te agradecería que hicieras de asistente.

-Claro.

Cuando me guardaba los cheques en el abrigo la puerta se abrió y la mujer entró a la oficina.

-Disculpen pero los niños son tan traviesos que no puedo dedicarles mucho tiempo.

-Entendemos madame –dijo Dumbledore, sonando amable-. Ya que el tiempo es oro, iré directo al grano. Mi nombre es Albus Dumbledore y el es Remus Lupin, mi asistente. Soy miembro de una empresa que fabrica muebles a nivel internacional, y hace un años llegué al país. El negocio ha prosperado tan bien que decidí hacer algunas donaciones a los necesitados... y aquí me tiene.

Dumbledore era un excelente actor, pero la historia no era muy convincente. Por suerte la mujer no parecía muy inteligente y sus ojos brillaron de avaricia.

-¿Qué me dice, madame?

-Lastra, soy Jenny Lastra.

-Bien, madame Lastra, estoy dispuesto a dejar una donación en dinero... en este momento.

¿Quién dice que el dinero no compra todo? Bueno, yo lo dijo, pero a veces la circunstancia me hacía cambiar de opinión.

-Se lo agradecería mucho, los niños lo necesitan tanto.

Sí, claro. Su rostro me decía lo contrario y la habitación lo confirmaba.

-Remus, por favor.

Me apresuré a sacar los cheques. Dumbledore me los había entregado listos, por lo que sólo corté el primero y se lo entregué a madame Lastra.

Ella lo tomó deprisa y una sonrisa horrible apareció en su rostro.

-Madame –dijo Dumbledore-, me gustaría ver sus instalaciones para proveerla de muebles y otros materiales.

-Sí, claro.

Por un momento pensé que se iba a negar.

El pasillo daba a un pequeño patio de cemento, un techo lo cubría de la nieve. No habían juegos ni nada que indicara la presencia de niños. La mujer nos guió hasta un edificio opuesto al que salimos.

La diferencia se notaba desde la entrada... este parecía un edificio abandonado. Las paredes tenían una vieja y descascarada pintura, el piso era de cemento a diferencia del alfombrado y hacia tanto frío como afuera.

Sólo habían dos puertas, una frente a la otra, y al fondo una escalera al segundo piso.

Madame Lastra abrió la puerta de la izquierda.

Era un cuarto enorme, supongo que comprendía medio edificio y por eso no había más puertas. Dentro habían unos treinta niños, repartidos en mesas y en el suelo. Cuando entramos ellos nos vieron nerviosos y rápidamente siguieron en lo que estaban; leyendo en las mesas o jugando cartas, pequeños grupos conversando, niñas peinándose. Todos parecían hacer algo... pero el cuarto no parecía de niños, sino de adultos. Los más grandes reían de forma histérica tratando de alegrar a los más pequeños... Parecía una obra de teatro en honor a nosotros.

-Como comprénderan el dinero del gobierno no nos alcanza para tantos niños y tenemos que mantenernos con donaciones en ropa o útiles.

Por la forma en que hablaba era obvio que nos quería sacar la mayor cantidad de dinero posible.

-¿De qué edades son los niños? –preguntó Dumbledore.

-Aquí hay niños entre 2 y 14 años. Los más pequeños están al cuidado de algunos chicos mayores en el cuarto de arriba.

-Ah, ¿puede ir mi asistente arriba mientras nosotros hablamos en su oficina? La edad ya no me permite caminar mucho.

La mujer frunció el ceño mirándome como una molestia.

-Le advierto que los niños no están acostumbrados a las visitas, evite hablar mucho con ellos, especialmente los mayores que llevan tanto tiempo aquí.

-Claro –le dije, inclinándome levemente. Eso al parecer le agrado porque sonrió (horriblemente).

-Niños –dijo en voz alta, y todos inmediatamente la miraron-. Este señor mirará algunas cosas por aquí. Deben comportarse. –No sé si era porque ya tenía un prejuicio hacia ella, pero todo lo que decía me parecía teatro, una horrible mentira envuelta en amenaza-. Vamos señor. –Dumbledore la siguió, no sin antes mirarme diciendo sin hablar que ya sabía lo que tenía que hacer.

Una cosa era que me gustaran los niños y otra muy diferente era estar en una habitación rodeada de ellos. Desde que madame Lastra salió de la habitación los niños habían vuelto a lo que estaban haciendo y trataban de ignorarme, aún así que miraban de reojo.

No perdía nada con tratar de hablar con ellos antes de ir con los más grandes. Me acerqué a un grupo.

-Hola chicos. –Sólo me miraron rápidamente y volvieron a lo suyo. Esto iba a ser muy difícil-. Escuchen –dije hablándoles en voz baja-, estoy aquí para ayudarlos. –Los más pequeños me miraban, pero los dos más grandes del grupo no.

-Si quiere ayudarnos es mejor que no nos hable –dijo un chico detrás mío. Me voltee a verlo. Era un muchacho de trece o catorce años, moreno y delgado.

-¿Por qué dices eso?

El chico miró la puerta con miedo.

-No te preocupes, el hombre que viene conmigo está con madame Lastra.

-Cuando vienen personas a hablarnos ellos se asustan y luego nos castigan si les respondemos.

-En verdad vamos a ayudarlos, pero necesito saber como son las cosas aquí... y necesito saber sobre dos chicos, Harry y Hermione. –Al momento de decir los nombres varios niños me miraron.

-¿Los conoce? –me preguntó una niña rubia de, alrededor, diez años.

-Sí, ellos están en mi casa.

La reacción fue instantánea, muchos chicos sonrieron y los más pequeños aplaudieron. La niña de antes se puso a llorar y otra chica mayor la abrazo.

-Pensamos que no lo lograrían –me dijo el muchacho moreno-. La señora Lastra nos dijo que habían escapado, pero luego habían muerto por el frío de afuera.

No hay mucha diferencia con la temperatura de aquí dentro.

-Me pueden hablar de ellos, cuando estaban aquí,

Algunos se miraron antes de responder.

-Eran muy buenos. Harry siempre fue amable conmigo –dijo la niña rubia-. Siempre estaba cuidándonos, con Hermione.

Al parecer todos les tenían mucho cariño, eso me hizo sentir algo agradable en mi pecho.

-¿Saben cómo llegaron aquí?

-Hermione llegó cuando tenía 8, casi 9 años, por eso lo recuerdo. Creo que sus padres la trajeron. Era extraño porque la mayoría de nosotros está aquí desde pequeños, nadie recuerda el mundo exterior. Hermione nos contaba como era, incluso nos enseñó a leer. En cuanto a Harry, es un año mayor, lo recuerdo desde siempre, y la señora Lastra siempre nos dice que todos fuimos abandonados en su puerta porque nadie nos quiere... –El muchacho moreno parecía haber hablado por todos ya que pusieron rostros tristes-. Si quiere saber de Harry debería preguntarle a los chicos mayores, ellos tal vez recuerden cuando llegó.

-¿No recuerdan nada más? Cualquier cosa de ellos...

Se miraron entre ellos.

-Los señores parecían tenerles miedo –dijo la niña.

-¿Miedo?

-Sí –respondió el moreno-. No sabemos qué pasó. poco después que llegara Hermione ocurrió algo. Nos dejaron en paz por un tiempo, pero luego comenzaron a castigarnos más que antes. Harry habló con ellos y los castigos disminuyeron... mucho, prácticamente nos ignoraban, los señores sólo se concentraban en ellos, especialmente en Harry. Al principio no notábamos nada, pero Harry aparecía cada vez peor. Le preguntamos que pasaba, pero él no nos dijo nada. Incluso comenzó a alejarse de todos, decía que era más seguro para nosotros si no le hablábamos. Emily le tenía mucho cariño –dijo mirando a la pequeña rubia-, en ese entonces tenía cuatro años y siempre perseguía a Harry... pero el señor Lastra la castigo...

-Fue mi primer castigo –dijo la niña, abrazándose a sí misma mientras otra chica le acariciaba el cabello.

-¿Quién es el señor Lastra? ¿El esposo de la señora? –pregunté.

-No, es el hijo. Él es grande y fuerte... y malo. Se encarga de los castigos, especialmente los más duros –respondió el muchacho moreno-. Desde lo de Emily, tratamos de no hablarles a Harry y Hermione cuando los señores estuvieran presentes. A veces nos pillaban pero los castigos cambiaron, ahora sólo teníamos que limpiar más o nos dejaban sin comida... estoy seguro que fue gracias a Harry. –Se detuvo un momento para mirar a otros chicos-. Cuando se fueron... ellos se molestaron mucho y nos castigaron fuerte a todos... Pero no los culpamos, sabemos que le hicieron algo horrible a Hermione...

-¿Qué? –pregunté porque se habían quedado en silencio.

-No sabemos –dijo Emily-. Estaba llorando en el ático y me pidió que fuera a por Harry... es la última vez que la vi-

Al parecer los mayores si sabían que pasó, por la forma en que se miraron.

-Es mejor que vaya con Elisa. Ella es la mayor y debe saber más cosas –me dijo el chico.

-Se los agradezco –les dije, conciente que no querían seguir hablando-. Les prometo que volveremos para ayudarlos.

_Decidí dividir la parte del orfanato en dos partes para subir lo que ya tenía escrito, si hay algo que no cuadro diganme o alguna sugerencia_


End file.
